ttc_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
NightWings
NightWings are a canon tribe in Wings of Fire. Due to The Three Continents being an alternate universe, they have changed slightly. They remain the same tribe, but they have had a different history. Description NightWings are black, gray and sometimes a bit white. They have undertones of any color of the rainbow, but usually purple and blue. They're covered in speckles of white or silver that look like stars. Their eye colors are usually purple, blue and gray, but they can also rarely be yellow and red. They have average wings and thick horns that don't curl. Thicker and stronger body physique. Mind-readers have silver teardrop scales on the edge of their eyes. Abilities NightWings' scales allows them to blend into the night sky. They also have the ability to breathe fire. The abilities a NightWing can be born with are: * Telepathy The dragon will have the ability to hear thoughts of other dragons nearby, as if they were spoken out loud. A way to hide and calm down some of the noise of the thoughts is to think of them as distant raindrops or stars. * Foresight The dragon will be able to have visions of the future, and or prophecies. They can view the far or near future, weaker versions of the power usually see near visions. * Hindsight The dragon will be able to have visions of the past, and things that happened that no dragon saw. They can view the far or near past, usually revealing a secret or something that happened to a dragon. * Animus The dragon will have the ability to make any object or thing do anything at the dragon's will. Although resurrection is impossible. Under no full moons, a NightWing will not have any powers. Under one full moon they will have either telepathy or foresight. Under two full moons they will have both powers, or a stronger version of one. Under three full moons, they will have stronger version of both powers. Nobody knows what causes Hindsight, and one hasn't been seen since Princess Past. Kingdom The NightWing Kingdom is located in the forest of the continent's "claw." The NightWing Palace is on the far edge, embedded into a mountain. The Palace is a large castle made out of stone. The whole claw is blocked off by mountains located near the SandWing Kingdom. The NightWing Kingdom is surrounded by steep and rocky cliffs and terrain. Several large mountains and trees are darted across the kingdom. Several large buildings cover the land, all made out of stone. A large library is positioned near the Nightwing Palace. The Library is quite important and holds many scrolls and some books. Its a great place for any information needed. Names The naming scheme of the NightWings has a prefix and a suffix. Although, some NightWing names usually are a single word. Their names usually have to do with their abilities, personality, certain astrological events, or what they look like. Lineage This section will go into detail of the queens who have ruled over the NightWings since the scorching. * Queen Fateleader - Princess Zodiac, Prince Silentvoice * Queen Zodiac - Prince Visionsinger, Prince Dreamchaser, Princess Fearstriker * Queen Fearstriker - Prince Omen, Princess Shadowwings, Prince Voidcaller * Queen Shadowwings - Princess Yin, Princess Yang, Princess Quickthinker * Queen Yang - Prince Jekyll Queen Yin took the throne from her "sister." In reality, Yin and Yang were the same dragon, forever cursed to have two personalities. Finally, the darker and more vengeful one took over. * Queen Yin - Prince Hyde With nobody to take the throne, after Yin's death, Princess Quickthinker took it over. * Queen Quickthinker - Princess Jinx, Prince Fierceseer * Queen Jinx - Princess Past, Princess Present, Princess Future * Queen Past - Prince Hopeless After several years of a peaceful reign Queen Past had died of natural causes, and Princess Present took the throne. * Queen Present - Princess Cometsoar, Princess Sorrowsong After a few years of ruling, Princess Future challenged Queen Present to the throne and won. * Queen Future - Princess Destiny, Prince Truthknower, Princess Moongazer * Queen Destiny - Prince Clearsky, Prince Crescent, Princess Lunartalons * Queen Lunartalons - Princess Moonlight, Prince Storycreator * Queen Moonlight - Prince Windshifter, Prince Stormkeeper, Princess Thoughtbattler * Queen Thoughtbattler - Princess Deceit * Queen Deceit - Princess Farteller, Prince Mightyslayer, Princess Whiteflight, Prince Shadow * Queen Farteller - Princess Lostsight, Prince Crescent (Alive), Princess Quickfang, Princess Nightstrike, Princess Eclipse * Queen Nightstrike - No dragonets * Queen Twilight (Alive) Characters These are the characters that have been in the roleplay, whether dead or unactive or still used. Hybrids are currently included. * Brightscales - dragoncatwolf * Defiant - saphiralover * Nightstrike - catsrule26 * Oracle - peanutsoup * Rain (Sea/Night) - IzLizMiz * Shadowseeker - Happiblu5 * Sunfish * Timereader - enrichmentaccount * Toucan - Bramblestar23 * Twilight (Rain/Night) - Lynxfeather305 * Brightwhisper - cs1680897 * Half Moon ( 1/2 Night ) -cs1680897